Sin From Angel Lips
by Demonic Angel Clone
Summary: How many times could a human be damned before their sins seemed like blessings? This girl and her damn mouth, were starting to really piss him off...Hidan and Tayuya.


_**Adult** language, **adult** situations. This is **not** for the faint of heart, you **have** been warned._

* * *

_**Sin From Angel Lips…**_

* * *

He nearly choked on his words, screaming obscenities until he lost his breath. He couldn't feel from the neck down and he supposed it was better that way.

But it'd be a real bitch to dig his way out from this hellhole.

He never took the time to think. To construct a through thought, instead of just diving into glorious battle, drenched in blood and a sated smile on his face. He shouted, he yelled, he damn well declared his indignant hatred, but after some time, no words could be produced to fully exclaim how much he would make Nara Shikamaru pay in the name of Jashin for the injustice done to him.

Regardless of how or how long, he would get out of there, he vowed. Between ragged breathes and expletives, he closed his eyes and prayed. He promised, in the name of his Merciful God, to make Nara his next sacrifice, come Hell or High Water.

But first, he needed blood. Rich, thick blood, as a determinate hope, as a catalyst.

He already felt the pain of his decapitated skull numb to a burning high note and prayed once more to Jashin. He prayed that whatever pain he felt now would be inflicted on Nara tenfold as soon as he got out of there.

Against gritted teeth, he bit down on his tongue, gnawing through the soft flesh as the stinging pain blurred his senses and the warm, inviting blood filled his mouth.

He spit the blood on the dirt opposite of him and chewed on it, filling himself with mouthfuls of dirt, burying himself further into the ground, repeating the pattern. Soon, the hunger for light and Nara Shikamaru was the only thing that drove him. Cringing through mouthfuls of dirt, he only dug through further into soiled earth.

When he was younger, he remembered being told that if he were devout, he would find a blood thirsty siren at the end of his journey. He also recalled saying that it was a bunch of bullshit, a lie fed to a Jashinian to make them feel as if they were not completely damned. To be Jashinian was to will yourself in a state of damnation, to see things so horrific and unusual that even if a person lived a century, they would not know the story of a Jashinian.

The story of a Jashinian never ended, because they were like their God, eternal.

Hours, days, weeks, months. He never bothered with such a thing as trivial as time, for time never ended with him, it only kept going in a never-ending cycle.

He chewed though a gristle of dirt until he deemed himself far enough out. Then shifted his head until he was facing what he thought to be the surface. He gnawed on a root for what he considered to be a while until he had a firm grip on it.

Despite popular belief, Hidan possessed an adequate amount of patience when it was necessary. He was just bidding his time until he could put himself back together again.

He edged himself closer to the top with each root he gripped, each mouthful of dirt he shoveled. Soon, he was even past the sedimentary rock.

In the middle of a forest clearing, he took his first breath of fresh air and rolled his head to the side to get a sense of where he was.

Konoha. God forsaken Konoha. Pretty far out, he contested, but still Konoha nonetheless.

Then, he heard not the sounds of birds singing, nor the trees swaying. He heard a fleeting series of musical sounds, riding the breeze. He rolled to his other side, trying to follow the sound. His eyes roamed higher into the treetops, with only the song as his guide. He began to get annoyed. After several…what he deemed to be moments, he found the source.

An ordinary silhouette obscured by the tree branches and leaves, playing an instrument with a contradicting poignant tone. The fuck were they doing out here?

He focused on that thought for no longer than a moment and disregarded it. It wasn't as if it mattered, in any case, this could have been a sign of God. Of course, he hadn't been faithful due to his incapacity, but his God was merciful. He would make sure to prolong his tortures.

"Oi! Hey you! Could you help me out over here? It's a bitch to be decapitated from your body!"

It was a relatively nice greeting. He offered a hello, asked politely for help, and said his dilemma. Normally, he would handle his own shit. However, due to certain incapabilities, such as walking, he couldn't pick himself back up and be on his merry way. He began to get impatient when the tune didn't cease and his head was still laying on the ground, "Yo bastard! Could you get off your ass and do some shit other than play that damn clarinet?"

The melody stopped and silence filled the clearing. If they wouldn't help him, at least he didn't have to hear that music playing while he laid there. He couldn't even hear himself think.

He heard shuffling and eventually, footsteps approaching. About damn time. He continued to look up into the blinding Sun until a figure blocked out the rays. He blinked a few times, focusing on the human above him. She appeared to be glaring, but he really couldn't give a damn.

"The fuck are you staring at? You've never seen a decapitated head before?"

"Not one that talked." She seemed unfazed by his language and his situation, "Do you do magic tricks too?" She slightly kicked his head and he rolled one revolution.

He spit out the dirt in his mouth, "Stupid bitch! Do I look like a prop to you?"

She roughly grabbed his hair and pulled him up to her eye level. She examined him for a moment as he cringed from the strained hair follicles, "Yeah, you do. And by the way, this," She held up her instrument up to his line of vision, "Isn't a damn clarinet. It's a fucking flute."

"What's the difference? They're all worthless pieces of shit to me." He saw her chocolate orbs narrow and he chuckled despite the pain penetrating through his skull, "What's the matter? Little bitch gonna cry because her stick's a worthless piece of-"

His statement was left unfinished as his skull was thrown on the stony dirt. He yelled out as a result of the instant migraine. She took a handful of his hair again and shook it savagely. After yelling in sweet agony several times, she smirked maliciously, then glared warningly at the dismembered skull, "Take what you fucking said back."

"Take what you fucking said back," He mocked in a shrill, supposedly feminine voice. He grinned as his hair pulled and numbed his head. He had to admit to himself that he liked them feisty and this one was no exception. A bit young for his taste, but her flaming red hair completed the picture of a pissed off girl and her dirty mouth only made her enticing.

She spit in his face as he laughed. She contemplated on just leaving him there, but then again, he was the most interesting thing she'd seen in a while. She didn't remember what she was doing there, but she played her flute, day in and day out, to an unknown audience. He was the only thing that acknowledged her presence.

He narrowed his gaze at her and she smiled more innocently than she could ever be accused of, "What, is little skully mad?" She mocked.

He had decided that this little bitch would be his first sacrifice. Yes, now the question was, what to do? maybe cut off her head first, slashing her neck slowly, of course. Then, dismember her limbs and have her bleed to death, all the while drenching himself in her blood. Yes, that would suffice, but first he'd use her for all she was worth.

"Actually, little skully needs little bitch to do something for him." He smiled charmingly and she gagged.

"And why the fuck would I do that?" She craned her head to the side and wondered two things: why the fuck she was speaking to a lost head and if he was high enough to think that she would do a damn thing for him.

Well, she begrudgingly knew the first answer, he truly was the most interesting thing she'd seen in a while.

He smirked, "Because maybe, your little flute won't seem like such a piece of shit anymore."

She tapped her index finger on her chin and seemed to be thinking about his indirect apology. She answered by promptly dropping him and walking away.

"Shit! What the fuck do you want from me?" His booming voice filled the forest, sending the natural wildlife scattering.

"How about you go fuck yourself?" She yelled over her shoulder. She certainly wouldn't reduce herself to following orders by the likes of a head and she needed to return to her lord immediately anyways.

"I can't do that without my hands! I need you to get them for me!" He retorted and saw her halt in her tracks.

She faced him in a full frontal stance, "Just because you call me a bitch, doesn't mean I'm going to roll over and play fetch."

His lips curled cockily, "Then why aren't you leaving?"

"I was fucking leaving!" She exclaimed to the head.

"You aren't now." He said in a singsong tone.

"Screw you." She muttered saliently.

He rolled his eyes, "I would, but I can't do that without my hands. Unless, of course, you don't mind mindfucking."

She huffed and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes all the while. He smirked, "I thought so. Now, about my body-"

"Which you would need me to retrieve." She said with a lilting tone and a smile in her voice.

He grimaced, "I don't need shit from you or anyone else for that matter." He said indignantly.

"Really? Because you just said that you needed me. You needed little bitch, right?" She arched her eyebrow and smiled when he gritted his teeth.

"I don't," He huffed, "Fucking need you, or anyone else."

"Then I guess you don't need your hands either, which means you're gonna be stuck with a Hell of a boner, huh?"

He damned this girl and her damn mouth and if she didn't stop her damn laughing, he would make damn sure that she wouldn't be able to do another damn thing ever again.

He sneered, "Look, I don't know what you fucking want from me, but I need my body. After that, I'll take heed of your request and go fuck myself, alright? Since you're the only one here, you would be the only one who could get it, got it?"

"And if I refuse?" She pursed her lips.

He sighed, "Then I'm the damn headless horseman without a horse."

She began to chuckle at that. Maybe she didn't have to get back to Orochimaru immediately. And why the Hell not, it wasn't as if she had anything else better to do.

"Fine, I'll do it." She began to walk to the outskirts of the clearing, "And for the record, I'm not fetching it."

She left his line of vision and he felt relief for the first time in a while before he remembered something.

She never asked where his body parts were.

* * *

Nightfall came and nightfall went, as the sunrise began to illuminate the dark forest ever so slightly. Taken for a sucker, he should've known to never trust a female, or anyone for that matter. His teachings taught him better than that.

"I'm such a fucking idiot…stupid bitch…" He muttered aimlessly to no one in particular. He laid on his side, half lying in the dirt when he heard a steady thumping. It came closer, he could even feel the vibrations in the ground and then he felt himself be picked up by his chin and the bottom of his head.

A normal person would have been pleased to see a person come back for them. Hidan, being an immortal, did nothing of the sort.

"What the fuck took you so long?" He growled up at the weary girl.

She sneered, "I had to find your fucking body, which you forgot to mention was torn to pieces. It took me a little longer than expected."

He noticed that she cradled his head this time, instead of dragging him by his hairs. She'd better not be up to something…

They proceeded through the underbrush of leaves until they reached a small division through the trees.

"So, you're Akatsuki, huh?"

Shit. He forgot about his cloak. For all he knew, she could've been leading him to his execution.

…Not that he could die, but the idea of being sent underground alive again didn't bode well with him. It'd be a bitch to have to do this all over again.

"What's it to you?" He muttered the question, not really caring one way or another what she thought about it. He didn't concern himself with human emotion and he wasn't about to start with this little girl.

"You know Orochimaru? Did that Uchiha brat reach him?"

Hidan, for the first time in a long time, let out a raspy chuckle, "Oh yeah, he got to him alright."

He heard the biting tone in her voice, "What the Hell's so funny?"

He laughed even harder and she considered dropping him on his crown again, "Uchiha not only reached him," He got out in-between snickers, "But he taught that old bastard a new jutsu: Student whips Teacher's ass no jutsu."

"But he's alright, right? Lord Orochimaru?" Tayuya asked that question that heightened the fear in the back of her mind nonchalantly. Her rational thought process went through every scenario and there was simply no way that the Genin known as Uchiha Sasuke could've beaten her master. He was so weak in comparison and her Lord knew so much jutsu…

She clutched onto his head harder as his laughter became uncontrollable, "Oh, he's alright now that he's six feet under."

He felt air rush past him for a moment before his skull crashed into a stone below, "Ah! Do you know how much that freaking hurts?"

She dropped him upon hearing about her master and nearly collapsed herself.

…Why?

…How?

…When?

Her master graciously was to give him power. Her master was stronger than Uchiha could ever fathom to be. Her master…was still waiting for her…

Her mission, she was on a mission…and Uchiha…and shadows…and wind…

A light breeze blew past her between the furrow of leaves and she couldn't place her finger on what exactly was wrong with this. She was in the Forests of Konoha, but for what reason?

"Hey! Little Bitch!" He called out to the girl.

"That's not my fucking name." She said through gritted teeth, her demeanor changing back to it's crude defense.

"Well, whatever your fucking name is, could you pick me up? Being on the ground's a real pain in the ass, if I still had an ass." He grunted due to his face down position on the ground.

She picked him up and began walking to their destination. She turned his face to look at hers, "Tayuya. The name's Tayuya."

"The fuck type of name is that?" He regarded her.

"The type of name I was given, asshole." She added in her last remark for good measure and she was surprised to see him smile at that.

"Mine's better than yours." He grinned even bigger when she looked at him skeptically.

"And yours is?" She couldn't help to be even slightly intrigued because no one out did her.

"None of your damn business."

"Yeah, I thought it wasn't, but I guess your body's none of my damn business either, eh?" She stopped walking and he proceeded to glare at her.

"Take me to it." He didn't have time for this bullshit and he had gone on too long sinning from lack of bloodshed. The sooner he got his body, the sooner he could kill her, then Nara, then return to Akatsuki…

"Tell me your name first. I'm the only one who knows where your body is and I'm the only one who could lead you to it."

How many times could a human be damned before their sins seemed like blessings? This girl and her damn mouth, were starting to really piss him off.

"Hidan…" He said lower than a whisper.

"Hmm? What was that, I couldn't hear you."

"Little Bitch doesn't understand Japanese now?" He sneered menacingly. "Only speak dog now?"

She rolled her brown eyes, "Don't get bitchy. We're almost there."

She turned his head so that he could see the direction they were heading. A few yards away, he could make out a fallen tree trunk and on the log laid his bloody body, put together again.

"So, do I just put your head back on or do I have to say the magic words?" Tayuya asked with a shrewd playfulness.

He glowered at her, "Just put my damn head back on."

She chuckled, "Whatever you say, Humpty…"

* * *

This was inspired by a few instances. The first is my local radio station that has an extreme dislike of Amy Winehouse. Apparently, she and her husband (or maybe he's her boyfriend…) are leading each other to their self destructions, all the while stating their love for each other. Yeah, that's definitely a romance for the ages.

Then I suppose my liking for fics and couples unusual nowadays hasn't helped either…

So review, or don't review, but regardless, thank you for reading what's the beginning of a very different story. Trust me, you've never read one like this before…

DAC


End file.
